Blue Exotic
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Juzo comes home to see his younger brothers having some heated fun with out him. This is just a PWP, and it has some oocness...I've never watched the show, but i think i did a great job on this threesome.


BLUE EXOTIC

Paring: JuzoXKinzoXRenzo Shima

Rating: M (PWSP) [Porn With Some Plot XD]

Summary: Jinzo comes home to see his younger brothers having some heated fun without him. This is just a PWP, and it has some OOCness.

Warning: This is yaoi smut, if you don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Dedication: This is for my boyfriend Lesly Escobar! Go Chu-san! XD

~START STORY~

3rd POV

The tall lean black haired man, known as Jinzo began to walk up to his front door. It was a hot July afternoon and he just couldn't wait to get inside out of this scorching heat. He had had a rough day at work and just wanted to relax. Pulling out his house key from his black jean pocket he unlocked the front door.

When he walked inside he sat his wallet and jacket on the small table in the hall way and proceeded to remove his shoes. He was about to walk into the kitchen to get himself something to eat, but stopped. He had heard some strange noises coming from upstairs. He looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. He knew that his brothers shouldn't be home at this time. They said they were going to go to the newest theme park with Renzo's friends. Quietly and quickly he opened the hall closet and pulled out his staff.

It wasn't that difficult to keep the charms from making noise as he made his way up the stairs; taking small cautious steps so that the wooden boards didn't squeak. His brow was knitted in confusion and anger. Whoever was in his house was going to pay. His palm began to sweat and his grasp on the staff tightened.

He came to the top of the stairs and strained his ears to hear where the noise was coming from. The noise was a mix of slurping and gagging. Maybe a wild animal broke into the house, but then again how possible is that? His face contorted into something of disgust. He had determined that the noise was coming from Renzo's room. He tiptoed down the hall way to the last door on the left.

Using his free hand he grasped the gold handle of the door and slowly began to turn it. He made sure he had his staff ready to attack whoever was inside. When he was ready he turned the knob fully and flung the door open, but before he could hit anyone he froze in mid attack. His honey brown eyes came in contact with a really…intense scene. His face flushed a bright red and the staff fell from his grasp, landing on the floor with a hollow chime.

"Oh what's up brother, we didn't know you would be home so early." Kinzo said in a calm amused tone.

"Hello Juzo." Renzo said wiping a small trail of saliva that fell from his mouth. Juzo blinked multiple times not believing the sight before him. Kinzo sat on the bed leaning on his hands; while Renzo sat between his legs. Kinzo's erect cock in his younger brother's hands. Kinzo's clothes lay on the ground next to Renzo along with Renzo's own.

"Wh-What ar-are you guys doing!" Juzo stuttered out, looked at both of the two. Kinzo reached out and grabbed ahold of Renzo's head, pushing his mouth back around his cock.

"What does it look like?" Kinzo asked closing his eyes and leaning his head back and Renzo began to suck him again.

"You guys are brothers you shouldn't be doing that!" Juzo had found his voice, and even though he was still bright red he managed to yell at them.

"So what, mmm…Renzo's pretty good." Juzo couldn't believe this was coming out of his brother's mouth, and what was actually in his youngest brother's mouth. Just as he was about to yell at them again Renzo stopped what he was doing to Kinzo and crawled to Juzo. Juzo backed up and found himself hitting wall.

"Stop moving away brother." Renzo said as he finally reached Juzo and sat on his knees. Renzo stuck his hands out reaching for the hem of Juzo's pants. The eldest brother swatted the youngers hands.

"Renzo st-stop, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh lighten up Juzo, you'll enjoy it." Kinzo said looking at his older brother and younger brother.

"No this is immoral."

Juzo heard his zipper being pulled down and glared at Kinzo for distracting him. He reached his hands down to try and remove Renzo's from the hem of his jeans, as he was attempting to pull them down, but before that was even possible his wrists were taken hold of. He looked to his left to see Kinzo.

"What are you doing let go of me!?"

"No way come on bro lighten up." Kinzo said. Juzo was fully prepared to kick his youngest but was restrained by his underwear and pants. The cold air of the room hit his newly exposed skin. Juzo cringed as he felt himself becoming hard.

Juzo sucked in a breath of air as Renzo took his semi hard cock in his hand. Renzo slowly began to pump. Juzo found himself closing his eyes.

"See brother I told you, you would enjoy it." Kinzo released Juzo's hands and moved them to the bottom of Juzo's shirt. Kinzo managed to pull off Juzo's shirt and flung it with the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Juzo started to moan softly and Renzo replaced his hand with his mouth. The same slurping noises from before came flooding back. The emotions Juzo was feeling was amazing. He found himself wondering why he never done this before.

Kinzo took hold of Juzo's chin and pulled his face towards his, locking their lips. Juzo of course did not give in at first, slowly but surely he did, and he was glad he did. The brother's tongues swirled and danced with each other's. A shocking wave of pleasure made its way down Juzo's spine; his eyes closed and he didn't fight the urge to tangle his fingers in Renzo's hair. When he did that Renzo worked harder and eagerly at sucking Juzo's now fully hardened member. Juzo's head was thrown back in pleasure and his hands grasped eagerly at his brothers, wither it was Renzo's hair or Kinzo's back.

Kinzo broke the sloppy wet kiss and attacked Juzo's neck and Juzo craned his head giving more accesses to the softness of his skin. The pit of the eldest brothers stomach began to tighten and his grip on Renzo's hair tighten causing the younger to groan sending vibrations through Juzo lower body and up his spine. He let out a moan and Kinzo bit down on his neck, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"I-I'm…cumming!" Juzo yelled as his hips bucked into Renzo's mouth and his hot seed poured into his youngest brother's mouth.

"Swallow it all up Ren." Kinzo said removing his mouth from his brother's neck and taking hold of Renzo's hair as well.

Renzo looked up at his brothers as he removed his mouth from Juzo's cock and a small trail of cum slid down the side of his mouth.

"Good boy, now get on the bed." Kinzo instructed, Renzo nodded and seductively crawled back to the bed.

"Wasn't that fun brother?" Kinzo asked Juzo.

Juzo's face flushed a deep red as he realized what had just happened and the fact that he just came in his brother's mouth and he swallowed it.

"Come on don't get all shy on us now, we still want to have fun." Kinzo moved his body so that he was now leaning into Juzo, their chests were touching and Kinzo's hard member was pressing against Juzo's own.

"See look at that you're still hard…you need more release." Kinzo ran his hand down his brothers' chest and to his cock where he pumped it a few times. Juzo was about to open his mouth to protest what was happening but Kinzo captured his lips with his own. Kinzo reached around and grabbed Juzo's ass causing the older man to let out a squeak and for Kinzo to stick his tongue into the elder's hot cavern. There tongues danced and swirled with one another's well their hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Hey!" The two older boys broke there contact and looked over at Renzo sitting on his knees on the bed with a frowny face. "You guys are leaving me out!"

Kinzo laughed and took Juzo's hand, pulling him to the bed.

"We would never forget about you Ren." Kinzo said as he climbed onto the bed and sat against the head bored. "Come here." He said to Renzo and the younger turned his body and crawled on all fours in between Kinzo's legs.

"You know what to do." Was all Kinzo said and then Renzo turned his head to look back at Juzo and in the most sensual voice he said, "Please fuck me."

Juzo's face flushed and he looked at his youngest brother reach back and spread his ass for him. His mind was racing on what he should do, he really wanted to give in and take Renzo, but that was his brother posing in that erotic pose. In the back of his head there was a little voice pushing him towards his brothers, and you know he said 'fuck it' and gave in. He's been having such a rough week, why not take this opportunity to blow off steam?

Juzo got on his knees on the bed and stood behind his younger brother. "Are-Are you sure?" He asked Renzo.

"Yes I need you." Renzo said with a pleading tone. Juzo nodded his head and took hold of his now fully stiff cock; guiding it to Renzo's entrance.

"Just push it in he is full prepared." Kinzo said and then took hold of Renzo's chin, "Now little Ren, suck me while he fucks you." Renzo nodded his head and turned back to Kinzo and took his cock in his hand and then placed it in his mouth.  
Juzo nodded his head to what Kinzo said and slowly started to stick his dick inside his little brother. Renzo let out a small groan as Juzo found it really easy to slide in. Kinzo pushed down on Renzo's head, causing the younger to deep throat, well making sloppy wet sounds existing Juzo even more and giving him the confidence to begin pounding his brother's ass.

Lewd sounds escaped from Kinzo and Renzo's mouth well Juzo grunted each time he pounded into Ren.

"So…so good Ren, I'm so…close." Kinzo said pushing harder on Ren's mouth. Ren mounded and sent vibrations through Kinzo setting him off the edge. "I'm cumming!" At the sound of his brother's cry of pleasure he gripped Ren's hips tightly and with one last thrust he came. Ren took both of his brother's cum in him, swallowing Kinzo's of course.

When both older brothers came down from their high they both removed themselves from their younger brother. Ren toppled over in exgsastion; Kinzo and Juzo looked down to see that their baby brother was still hard. The older boys looked at one another both having the same thoughts. Kinzo took hold of his brother's arms and pulled him into his lap. Kinzo reached down and started to suck and nibble Renzo's skin that happened to be softer than Juzo's. Juzo on the other had got in between Ren's legs and took his shaft in his mouth. This was the first Juzo had ever given anybody head, but he had a fairly good idea what to do and judging by the small moans Ren was making he wasn't half bad.

The menstruations of both brothers was causing Ren's stomach to tighten and for his body to become really hot. Ren reached on hand behind him to take hold of Kinzo's head and the other went to take hold of Juzo's hair. His hips moved with the rhythm of Juzo's head bobbing up and down.

"Cum for us little brother." Kinzo breathed heavily onto Ren's skin igniting a new form of heat that sent waves to Ren's cock and without warning he bucked his hips and his seed poured into Juzo's mouth. Ren let out a low growl and closed his eyes shut leaning his head back into Kinzo.

~XOXO~

All three brothers laid on the bed tired and drained of energy.

"That was awesome." Juzo said breaking the silence. Renzo nodded his head in agreement and Kinzo moved to that he was sitting on top of Juzo, "See I told you, you would enjoy yourself." Juzo smiled and leaned up to meet Kinzo's lips. They kissed softly tell Renzo jumped in the mix, "Hey what about me!" Juzo smiled and stopped kissing Kinzo only to turn to Ren and capture his lips as well.

"I love you guys." Kinzo spoke

~THE END~

A/N: this is dedicated to the Wonderful Chu-San, and I hope everyone enjoyed it, it was really difficult to write…I've never written a threesome, so tell me how it was.


End file.
